It has been found that exposing industrial waste waters to an electric field has the effect of promoting flocculation of suspended solids and other constituents from the water. However, I have now determined that there is also a relationship between the amount of time which such water is exposed to the field and the extent to which flocculation occurs. Without giving the water sufficient exposure to the field, flocculation is minimal; on the other hand, if the water is exposed too long, extensive electrolysis will occur and plating out on the electrodes takes place.